Un Sueño Para Perderte
by DarkNightNeko
Summary: ...Debe estar soñando mi Himeko me encantaría saber que es pero le seguiré el juego ojala que no se trate nada malo...


" _Un Sueño Para Perderte._**"**

_Las hermosas jóvenes abrazadas a la una a la otra bordeándolo de un resplandor siendo más brillantes por los provenientes rayos que les bordeaba. Luego, algunos de estos rayos le comenzaron a molestarle a la encantadora joven de cabellos Azulados __comenzando abrir lentamente sus ojos, al terminar viendo el resplandor calido que le bordeaba el sol a su amada al abrir sus ojos zafiros implementando su mirada alrededor de los rayos impactantes del sol se fijaron en la mirada calida de Chikane contemplando al ver a su amada Himeko que su compañía era admirable verla durmiendo junto a ella con su preciado Sol en la cual su presencia indescriptible de explicar para la encantadora joven de ojos zafiros, los rayos solares fijamente en la dulce Himeko la iluminaba como si fuera otro Sol más amigable y agradable._

_-Himeko…-Le acaricio una de las mejillas expuesta delicadamente.-Que hermoso ver como duermes a mi lado pareces un ángel tan frágil.-Mientras le pronunciaba palabras tan bellas y halagadoras para que la tierna joven de cabellos Dorados se despertara._

_Sin embargo la dulce Himeko estaba en un profundo sueño que difícilmente se pudiera despertar en el cual era una pesadilla del como perdía a su amada de su lado sin poder verla otra vez en sus sueños vivía en este instante se encontraba en lo más profundo del mar junto a su luna tratando de alcanzarle la mano y cada vez su encantadora luna se hundía y la joven Himeko desesperada por no atraparla sin embargo se desmayo por tragar demasiada agua pero se quedo con la viva imagen de la sonrisa de la encantadora joven hacia ella e iluminaba por los rayos en su presencia, de pronto a la tierna Himeko su cuerpo fue arrastrado por las olas sin importar el rumbo y esto la llevo en una isla desierta que solamente se encontraba su presencia, en la arena estaba su delicado cuerpo con varios arañazos por culpa de las olas en contra de algunos rocas en la cual fue el impacto de la fuerza hacia él._

_-En donde estas Chikane-Chan…-Botando agua, no quería abrir sus ojos quería comprobar la existencia de su amada junto a ella._

_Sin embargo estaba hablando pero dormida en sus sueños y esto provoco que si estaba junto a Chikane pero no la encontraba en sus sueños solamente escucho una proveniente voz a lo lejos del mar se oía._

_-Junto a ti acaso no lo ves mi princesa.-Queriendo que despertara, le acariciaba el pelo de su hermoso Sol._

_-Chikane-Chan…Te he perdido por mi culpa.-Comenzando a llorar y se levanto levemente para mirar a su alrededor y comprobó que no estaba su encantadora Luna acompañándola del todo._

_-Eso es mentira, mi amado Sol quiero que te fijes bien, me __tienes aquí contigo.-Con su tono de voz dulce._

"_Debe estar soñando mi Himeko me encantaría saber que es pero le seguiré el juego ojala que no se trate nada malo.__**"**_

_**-**__A donde, si estoy en medio de la nada.-mirando a cada alrededor.- No te encuentro, si te perdí de mi lado- El tono de voz de la tierna joven se fue entristeciendo cada vez más._

_-Himeko, nunca pienses que estas sola siempre voy a ir contigo en cualquier lugar en donde estés.-Le susurraba en el oído. Esto provoco que a la joven de cabellos Dorados se tranquilizara sus mejillas mostraron un leve sonrojo._

_-Chikane-Chan, no se que hago en este instante, esta comenzando a hacer frío y oscureciendo y tengo miedo Chikane-Chan.-Mirando fijamente hacia el océano ya que fue lo último que vio de ella._

_-Pues, trata de construir algo que te proteja del todo ese frío que te invade mi Sol calido.-Cada vez quería saber que es lo que estaba pasando._

"_Como me gustaría estar contigo, en tus sueños Himeko esta pesadilla del estar sin mi te preocupa mucho no es así?, sin embargo a mi me pasaría algo similar mi Sol quiero que despiertes de ese sufrimiento, haré todo lo posible que despiertes de ese letargo sueño, algo se me va ocurrir mi hermoso Sol no preocupes más se me ocurrirá algo.__**"**_

_-Gracias, Chikane-Chan sé que te encontraré__ otra vez haré todo lo posible.-La joven Himeko preparándose para dormir ya que había hecho una especie de casa compuesta de hojas de palmeras, lianas que sujetan algunos de esos techos formado por madera seca que se encontró durante el recorrido._

_Aquella joven en sus propios sueños no podía conciliarlo aun tenia demasiado frío permanecida en la cama tapada por las hojas de palmera que era una especia de frazadas, daba vueltas y vueltas pero no lograba dormir así que tomo una decisión que no dormiría hasta verla, estaba sufriendo demasiado por su ausencia solamente podía oír aque__lla dulce voz que la acompañaba, decidió salir del lugar y fue a caminar por algunos cuantos pasos de ahí, pisando continuadamente la arena de la isla hasta que se detuvo y se sentó a mirar el mar del como pudo ser tan cruel al llevársela._

_-…Porque no me llevo a mi en vez de a ella…-Suspiro contemplando su mirada en el mar.-Chikane-Chan…-Murmuro la joven, esperanzada de volverla a ver de nuevo a su lado._

_-Himeko, si te hubiera sucedido a ti mi preciado Sol no soportaría el hecho de perderte en el mismo lugar en el cual te encuentras prefiero morir al mismo instante en tú mueras también.-Su tono fue dulce a la vez seriamente con respecto a las palabras pronunciadas por la joven de cabellos Dorados._

_-Quiero saber si estas muerta o me equivoco porque no creo que estés muerta escucho tu voz perfectamente como si estuviera junto a mi__, Chikane-Chan te extraño.-Sus ojos amatistas brillando por el reflejo del mar hacia ella y también estaba a punto de comenzar a llorar._

_De pronto la Luna mas bien comenzó a iluminarla y se percato de eso pero no se había dado cuenta que la presencia de la Luna la acompañaba, miró fijamente como si Chikane fuera ella. Mientras tanto la joven de cabellos Azulados se dio cuenta de que su hermoso Sol estaba sufriendo por esa pesadilla no podía contenerse a mas ese dolor que estaba cargando con sí misma __así que tuvo que ocurrírsele algo rápidamente para poderla despertar._

"_Y si se tratara como los cuentos hadas? De ese profundo sueño la despertara un beso, ojala que eso funcione.__**"**_

_Lentamente cerraba sus ojos zafiros tratando de encontrar su objetivo en la cual era los dulces labios de la tierna joven de cabellos Dorados, hasta que por fin la había besado._

"_Habrá funcionado? Por favor que funcione.__**"**_

_En sus sueños el mar __se presento diferente había un color a semejante del pelo de la encantadora Chikane cada vez se veía mas la figura acercándose en donde se encontraba la otra joven de cabellos Dorados su ojos amatista permaneciéndole fijamente la mirada si era ella comprobar que realmente era su amada, así que corrió._

"_Tiene que ser ella sin duda alguna.__**"**_

_**H**__asta que la figura se notaba completamente era el perfecto cuerpo esbelto su piel blanca que hermosamente reflejaba con los rayos lunares viniéndose hacia su preciada Himeko._

_-Chikane-Chan!.-Gritaba con desesperación al correr, quería comprobar si realmente era ella._

_-Vas a despertar, mi princesa.-Siendo gentil con un tono agradable, para la joven Himeko provoco ese calido sentimiento que le bordeaba en todo su cuerpo._

"_Sin duda esa es la voz la delicada voz de mi Chikane-Chan.__**"**_

_La joven de cabellos Dorados se acerco al mar y era la joven de cabellos Azulados al frente de ella mirándole fijamente con sus ojos amatistas, pero lo que realmente era estar con ella así que la abrazo__._

_-Por fin estoy completa…-Abrazándola.-Chikane-Chan.-Y se separo del abrazo y la miro con esos brillos en sus ojos._

_-Despertaras?.-Le pregunto, dudosa._

_-Despertar de que?.-Estaba desconcertada con la pregunta de aquella joven._

_-Por favor, mi Himeko vuelve para ver tu preciada sonrisa.-La joven mirándola completamente para ver si dio resultado de que despertara._

_-Definitivamente no comprendo si te estoy viendo aquí y escuchándote tus dulces palabras acompañándome …_

_La joven de ojos Zafiros decidió besarla otra vez y la interrumpió con sus argumentos avaladas en ella, y parece que tuvo resultado. El sueño de la tierna joven había terminado por fin y Chikane decidió darle un castigo por no haberse despertado la primera vez tuvo una ide__a de esconderse en debajo de en donde se encontraba Himeko, sin embargo la joven comenzó a despertarse sus ojos hermosos reflejaban los rayos solares en sus, hasta que despertó de su sueño mirando si estaba junto a su encantadora Luna._

_-Chikane-Chan?.-Preguntaba.-De verdad todo esto fue un sueño al conocerte?.-Se precipitaba al no verla.-Todo fue un sueño tan hermoso y difícil de creer.-Suspiro.-Pero…Te volveré a encontrar otra vez?.-Se preguntaba una y otra vez si su amada existía o no._

_-Claro que si…Porque tardaste tanto en despertar?.-Escondida detrás de Himeko.-_

_-Aun, puedo escuchar tu encantadora voz.-Suspiro._

_-Seguirás oyéndola solamente para ti.-Acercándose a Himeko para darle una sorpresa._

_-Creo que eso no bastara de conformarme, hasta poder verte ahora y de verdad que estés aquí.-Su tono triste y algo esperanzado._

_-Trata de mirar a tu derecha y me dices que ves.-Gentilmente le respondió a la joven, estaba esperando a que mirara. _

_-No encontrare nada…-Volteo a su derecha y se encontró aquella joven de cabellos Azulados, con sus ojos Zafiros fijamente viéndola en todo accionar de la joven Himeko.-Chikane-Chan…-Comenzó a llorar.-Chikane-Chan, no me hagas esto.-Mirándola fijamente.-No ves el susto que me lleve al perderte en mis sueños y ahora esto._

_-Bueno…-Se sentó alrededor de ella y la abrazo delicadamente.-Trate de despertarte pero no pasaba nada solamente quería verte despertar te susurraba en tu frágil oído de mi Himeko, tuve que idearme algo para que por fin pudieras despertar de esa pesadilla de sin mí, en esa idea fue…-Le puso en duda de que fue a su hermoso Sol._

_-Fue…Chikane-Chan.-Tratando de no llorar más porque se encontraba con su protectora._

_Chikane, se separo del abrazo y le dijo clavándose su mirada en contra de los de Himeko, hasta que._

_-Fue… Esto.-Y la beso apasionadamente acariciándole la mejilla luego paso a tocarle delicadamente su pelo, como si fuera un papel fácil de romper hasta que se detuvo.-Eso fue.-Sonrojándose y dejándose llevar por sus impulsos._

_-Como no me pude despertar con eso era fantástico, ojala que me toque mas seguido estos sueños extraños, no crees Chikane-Chan.-Mirándola juguetonamente, quizás que ideas se le vino a la mente a esta joven._

_-Pero, Himeko no estabas sufriendo igualmente me pasaba a mi.-Su mano en el pecho.-Si te pasara algo no lo soportaría.-Le brillaban los ojos, su mirada se hizo aun lado._

_-Lo se, Chikane-Chan es por eso que te quiero lo suficiente para no volverte a perder otra vez.-su mano le toco la mejilla en contra la de su Luna haciéndola voltear para que la observara fijamente.-No quiero que estés triste, por mi culpa si estas de ese modo igualmente estaré así.-La beso dulcemente, le acaricio su pelo perfectamente brillante en __el efecto de rayo del sol reflejado en ella._

_-Esta bien…-Se detuvo de las caricias.-En eso tienes razón mi Himeko, Pero que haremos en este Hermoso día blindado por nosotras(…)._

_**QUE OPINAN DE ESTE CAPITULO GRACIAS DE NUEVO "KARIN MIYAZAWA" A "JESSI" POR SUS COMENTARIOS VALEN MUCHO PARA MI Y POR ULTIMO A "SHIZU-CHAN", AL**__**GUNA IDEA PARA PONERLE EN LOS SIGUIENTES CAPITULOS…**_


End file.
